


noonday

by skazka



Category: Vespers (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Art, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Pre-Canon, monastic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: Art for reine_des_corbeaux.
Relationships: Lucca/Matteo (Vespers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	noonday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reine_des_corbeaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reine_des_corbeaux/gifts).




End file.
